User talk:Pricklestar
Talkpage Chat? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:40, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I can't it won't let me post :( ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:06, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Um, there are a lot of deleted blogs, but I think so :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:10, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Rule no. 10. You have one month to edit your incomplete fanfics before they are deleted. Inactive users will also have their incomplete fanfics deleted. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:13, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Pricklestar, my name is Starrynight48. I rp a cat named Sparkpaw and he has a crush on Ravenpaw of RiverClan.Can they be mates?Starrynight48 (talk) 04:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Starrynight48 I take requests :) What RP character. And Tiger's wiki is about a this video game. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:31, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, O.K :) I can do that :D Do you want it full color, computer art, or just a normal pencil sketch? Or do you want me to choose that for you as well? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:24, August 16, 2012 (UTC) O.K, I'll start drawing right now :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Approved. But filling in the dragon lineart normaly isn't the problem, editing it is. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:11, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I finished drawing the picture :) I just have to scan it now. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:47, August 16, 2012 (UTC) K :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:50, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Here is the drawing :) I decided to draw Shallow, the SFT dragon, but I wasn't sure what he looked like, so I guessed :) Tell me if you like it! :D P.S. I fail at drawing clouds XD ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:16, August 17, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome :) RP in Loner Dragons? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:27, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) I have a dA account, but it's mostly the stuff that is on this wiki :P ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:42, August 18, 2012 (UTC) My Story Can you read my story Volenose's Judgement and vote in its poll?Tigerfoot 21:46, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know that, but, when I first saw it, it said it was for adoption :( Okay, I don't mind :) Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 15:17, September 8, 2012 (UTC) It's ok, really :) Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Just follow the link on teh blog post :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:46, September 27, 2012 (UTC) New Hello, I'm Silverstar. I was browsing around and found this wiki, and want to join. Im confused though. What do I do to get a roleplay cat?--Silverstar10 (talk) 12:39, October 4, 2012 (UTC) prove that you live on pluto send a pic of itCinderpelt1234 (talk) 20:46, October 17, 2012 (UTC) i'm sorry i'm not mean but i'm sorry for what i said.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 13:35, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Can you please reply to this poll? You don't have to if you don't want to :) http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icewish/The_Wiki Icewish 15:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh thank God you're back, Prickle! The wiki really isn't doing too well due to this other wiki, but how long will you be back for? Icewish ♥ 16:06, December 29, 2012 (UTC) K :) Icewish ♥ 17:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Prickle :) Can you please read this? http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icewish/Cursing_Rule_Repeal_%28Please_Read!%29 Icewish ♥ 20:14, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry D: I'm really sorry about your RP characters, Prickle DX It's really hard for me to know every RP character, and since a lot of users have gone inactive, I'm not sure what characters should be put up for adoption :( Again, I'm really sorry, I'll go and ask Lilly if you have have, um, Emberstar? back, Icewish ♥ 01:08, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello. I am new here. How does the RP work? Thanks! Henryjh98Henryjh98 Wiki Hi Prickle :) Yeah, this wiki kinda died :( I made a new own so that way I could try again at leading a wiki properly: http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity